The present disclosure relates to optical image-stabilizing apparatuses and photographing apparatuses having the same.
As photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras or digital video cameras, have become widely used, consumer demand for obtaining high-quality still images or moving pictures has gradually increased. In particular, in order to prevent image definition from deteriorating due to a user's hand shaking, demand for photographing apparatuses having optical image-stabilizing apparatuses has increased.
Optical image-stabilizing apparatuses move an image-capturing device, which photoelectrically converts an image of a subject formed by a lens constituting a part of a photographing optical system or the photographing optical system, with respect to an optical axis, and correct a phase difference.
However, when the user does not select a phase difference correction, or the power of the photographing apparatus's power is turned off, movement of the lens or image-capturing device may be limited, and, the optical image-stabilizing apparatuses may be supported at the center of a range of movement.